ΤΑΦΟΣ ΤΟΥ ΗΦΑΙΣΤΙΩΝΑ ΚΑΙ Μ. ΑΛΕΞΑΝΔΡΟΣ
( Ηλεκτρονική επιστολή που έχει σταλεί στις 17 Μαρτίου του 2016 στο Υπουργείο Πολιτισμού και στο Σύλλογο ' Ελλήνων Αρχαιολόγων αναφορικά με την αποκάλυψη των μαθηματικών του Δεινοκράτη που ακυρώνουν τις αντικρουόμενες υποθέσεις των ανασκαφέων της Αμφίπολης και επιβεβαιώνουν τη χρονολόγηση του μνημείου μέσω του ραδιενεργού άνθρακα-14) Η διπλανή εικόνα είναι από τη συνέντευξη που έδωσα στη συγγραφέα της ΠΝΕΥΜΑΤΙΚΗΣ ΘΕΣΣΑΛΙΑΣ τη Δήμητρα Μπαρδάνη στη Θεσσαλική Τηλεόραση αναφορικά με τη δική μου ανακάλυψη του μαθηματικού τάφου του Ηφαιστίωνα.' Λευτέρης Καλιαμπός (Kaliambos-Natural Philosopher) 18 Μαρτίου του 2016 ΣΥΝΤΟΜΗ ΙΣΤΟΡΙΑ ΤΩΝ ΑΝΤΙΦΑΣΕΩΝ ΑΠΟ ΤΟΥΣ ΑΝΑΣΚΑΦΕΙΣ ΤΗΣ ΑΜΦΙΠΟΛΗΣ Η πρώτη αντίφαση φάνηκε στο 26ο αρχαιολογικό συνέδριο του 2013 όταν η επικεφαλής της ομάδας ανασκαφής, η κ. Περιστέρη, ανακοίνωσε ότι ολόκληρος ο τύμβος της Αμφίπολης είναι τεχνητό κατασκεύασμα που έγινε με υλικά που μεταφέρθηκαν από τον ποταμό Στρυμόνα, παρότι ο γεωλόγος της ομάδας ανασκαφής απέδειξε ότι ήταν τελικά φυσικός λόφος που διαμορφώθηκε σε τεχνητό τύμβο. Στη συνέχεια από τον Αύγουστο του 2014 και μετά που η ανασκαφή του τύμβου απέκτησε πανελλήνιο και παγκόσμιο ενδιαφέρον, και ενώ οι ανασκαφείς δεν έκαναν καμία επίσημη ανακοίνωση ως προς τις διαστάσεις του μαθηματικού μνημείου, ωστόσο ανακοίνωναν σποραδικά δυο διαφορετικές περιμέτρους του κυκλικού περιβόλου ως αποτελέσματα μετρήσεων του εξωτερικού μέρους του περιβόλου όπως 497 και 500 μέτρα αντίστοιχα . Τέτοιες μετρήσεις φυσικά δεν συμβιβάζονται με τα δεδομένα της γεωμετρίας, αφού η διαίρεση αυτών των αριθμών με τη διάμετρο D = 158,4 μ. που ανακοίνωσαν οι ίδιοι δίνουν τα νούμερα π = 3,1376 και π =3,1566 αντίστοιχα, ενώ η κανονική τιμή π = 3,1415927 είναι πια πολύ γνωστή μέσω της χρήσης ενός απλού υπολογιστή. Επιπλέον η αυθαίρετη ανάλυση της διαμέτρου D = 158,4 μ. κατέληγε σε νέες αυθαιρεσίες ότι τάχα η περίμετρος της Αλεξάνδρειας ήταν 100 φορές μεγαλύτερη με την αυθαίρετη υπόθεση ότι το ελληνιστικό στάδιο είναι ίσο με 165 μ. γεγονός που σημαίνει ότι οι ανασκαφείς δεν έχουν την ανάλογη γνώση της αρχαίας αστρονομίας, αφού και ο Ερατοσθένης μέτρησε την περιφέρεια της Γης χρησιμοποιώντας το ελληνιστικό στάδιο των 157,5 μ. ( Βλ. «Ερατοσθένης-Βικιπαίδεια»). Επίσης ο αρχιτέκτονας της ομάδας ανασκαφής υπέθεσε λαθεμένα ότι και το συνολικό ύψος του λιονταριού είναι 10 φορές μικρότερο δηλαδή 158,4/10 = 15,84 μ. Μετά από ένα τέτοιο κομφούζιο υποθέσεων αναγκάστηκα τότε να δημοσιεύσω στη WIKIA την εργασία μου με τίτλο “CONFUSING KASTA TOMB AND GEOMETRY” όπου αποκάλυψα όχι μόνο τις λαθεμένες μετρήσεις και αυθαίρετες υποθέσεις αλλά και τις ασάφειες ως προς τα ιστορικά γεγονότα. Συγκεκριμένα η διάμετρος d του τύμβου είναι d = 1 στάδιο μήκους που αντιστοιχεί σε 157,5 μ γεγονός που επιβεβαιώνει τις ιστορικές πηγές σύμφωνα με τις οποίες το μνημείο έγινε από το Δεινοκράτη για τον Ηφαιστίωνα χωρίς να αφήνει περιθώρια αμφισβήτησης. ( Βλ. σελίδα 208 στον τέταρτο τόμο της Ιστορίας του Ελληνικού Έθνους ). Κατά συνέπεια ο Δεινοκράτης σύμφωνα με το αρχικό σχέδιο του ενός σταδίου και για τη σωστή ογκομέτρηση των μαρμάρων του κυκλικού περιβόλου κατά τη διαμόρφωση του φυσικού λόφου σε μαθηματικό τύμβο προσδιόρισε στο έδαφος κανονική περίμετρο P = πd = π×1 = π στάδια = 3,1416×157,5 = 494,8 μέτρα. Έτσι από την περίμετρο P = π =3,1416 στάδια και με τη γνώση της τιμής του π κατάφερε ο Δεινοκράτης να διαμορφώσει το λόφο σε μαθηματικό τύμβο με διάμετρο του ενός σταδίου μια και στην πράξη το κέντρο του λόφου δεν ήταν δυνατό να εντοπισθεί ώστε να γίνουν οι ανάλογες μετρήσεις ξεκινώντας από την ακτίνα του κύκλου και να καταλήξει στην περιφέρεια. Πέρα από αυτό κατά την πρόοδο της ανασκαφής ακολούθησαν και άλλες ασυνέπειες με αποτέλεσμα να διχασθούν ακόμη περισσότερο οι απόψεις μεταξύ των ίδιων των μελών της ανασκαφής. Λόγου χάρη καθώς η ανάλυση των οστών που ανακοινώθηκε επίσημα στο τότε ΥΠ.ΠΟ. ( 19 Ιαν. 2015) έδειξε ότι τα τρία καμένα οστά ανήκουν στον πρώτο νεκρό του μνημείου, ενώ τα μη καμένα σε μεταγενέστερες εποχές , όταν δηλαδή έπαυσε το έθιμο της καύσης νεκρών, δυστυχώς η κ. Περιστέρη το Φεβρουάριο του 2015 διαχώρισε τη θέση της ανακοινώνοντας ότι τα καμένα οστά θα μπορούσαν να είναι και υπολείμματα ανθρωποθυσιών, ενώ είναι βέβαιο ότι στους ιστορικούς χρόνους ανθρωποθυσίες ποτέ δεν γίνονταν. Αλλά σαν να μην έφθανε αυτό και ο γεωλόγος της ομάδας ανασκαφής το Μάρτη του 2015 διαχώρισε και αυτός τη θέση του ανακοινώνοντας σε αρχαιολογικό συνέδριο ότι τάχα το λιοντάρι δεν ήταν ποτέ στην κορυφή του τύμβου, παρότι από παλαιότερα ο αρχαιολόγος Λαζαρίδης εντόπισε στην κορυφή του τύμβου κτίσμα που αποδείχτηκε ότι ήταν η βάση θεμελίωσης του λιονταριού. Σε ότι αφορά τον τάφο του Ηφαιστίωνα που κατασκευάσθηκε μέσα στο λόφο, όταν ανακοινώθηκε το μονόγραμμα του Ηφαιστίωνα (30 Σεπτ. 2015) η κ. Περιστέρη επειδή άλλαξε άποψη ως προς τα καμένα οστά του πρώτου νεκρού μετέτρεψε τον τάφο σε ηρώο, παρότι τέτοια διαταγή από το Μ. Αλέξανδρο δεν είχε ο Δεινοκράτης αλλά ο Κλεομένης στην Αίγυπτο. Βέβαια σε αυτό το θέμα διαφοροποιήθηκε ο κ. Λεφαντζής αφού στο 29ο αρχαιολογικό συνέδριο (4 Μαρτ. 2016) έγινε αναφορά σε τεφροδόχο (μια λαβή που βρέθηκε στην κιβωτιόσχημη θήκη από χάλκινο τεφροδόχο αγγείο), που παραπέμπει στον πρώτο νεκρό με καύση. Εκτός αυτού στο GREEK REPORTER (5 Mαρτ. 2016) διαβάζουμε την παρακάτω φράση στα Αγγλικά: “A few months ago, architect Michalis Lefantzis claimed that the person buried in Amphipolis tomb is Hephaestion.” ( Λίγους μήνες νωρίτερα ο αρχιτέκτονας Μιχάλης Λεφαντζής υποστήριξε ότι το πρόσωπο που θάφτηκε στον τάφο της Αμφίπολης είναι ο Ηφαιστίωνας). Πάντως το μεγαλύτερο ιστορικό λάθος της κ. Περιστέρη είναι ότι εξακολουθεί το μονόγραμμα “ΑΝΤ” να το αποδίδει στον Αντίγονο τον Μονόφθαλμο, παρότι ο καθηγητής Παν. Φάκλαρης σε αυστηρή κριτική διευκρίνισε ότι ο Αντίγονος ο Μονόφθαλμος ποτέ δεν διοίκησε τη Μακεδονία. Αντίθετα ως αντιβασιλέας ανακηρύχθηκε στη Συρία ο στρατηγός Αντίπατρος ο οποίος επέστρεψε στη Μακεδονία το 320 π.Χ. όπου και έγινε η ανακάλυψη του μαθηματικού τάφου του Ηφαιστίωνα. Τελικά στο 29ο συνέδριο ακούστηκαν τόσα πολλά που αντί να ξεκαθαρίσουν το θέμα το μπέρδεψαν ακόμη περισσότερο με αποτέλεσμα σήμερα οι πολίτες να μην γνωρίζουν αν τελικά το μνημείο είναι ηρώο ή τάφος ή εάν εκεί έχουν ταφεί ο Ηφαιστίωνας ή ο Μ. Αλέξανδρος! Η ΑΠΟΚΑΛΥΨΗ ΤΩΝ ΜΑΘΗΜΑΤΙΚΩΝ ΤΟΥ ΔΕΙΝΟΚΡΑΤΗ ΑΚΥΡΩΝΕΙ ΤΙΣ ΑΝΤΙΦΑΤΙΚΕΣ ΚΑΙ ΑΣΑΦΕΙΣ ΕΡΜΗΝΕΙΕΣ ΤΩΝ ΑΝΑΣΚΑΦΕΩΝ Αρχικά αν κάποιος πληκτρολογήσει στο Internet χρονολογικά την ιστορία της ανασκαφής θα διαπιστώσει ότι η ανακάλυψη του μαθηματικού τάφου του θεϊκού ήρωα Ηφαιστίωνα (Νοέμ. 2014) έγινε με τη χρήση μιας συνδυαστικής μεθόδου περίπου 10 μήνες νωρίτερα από την ανακοίνωση του μονογράμματος του Ηφαιστίωνα (30 Σεπτ. 2015). H συνδυαστική αυτή μέθοδος στηρίχθηκε στη σύγκριση των γεωμετρικών στοιχείων του μνημείου με τις ιστορικές πηγές ανεξάρτητα από το ποια θα είναι η χρονολόγηση του μνημείου μέσω του ραδιενεργού άνθρακα. ( Βλ. την τότε δημοσιευμένη εργασία μου στη WIKIA με τίτλο “TOMB OF HEPHAESTION IN AMPHIPOLIS”). Πραγματικά, η ανακάλυψη προέκυψε ύστερα από τη σύγκριση της διαμέτρου (d =157,5 μ.) της κωνικής πυραμίδας της Αμφίπολης με το αρχαίο ελληνιστικό στάδιο που είναι ίσο με 157,5 μ. καθώς το χρησιμοποίησε και ο Ερατοσθένης για την πρώτη μέτρηση της περιφέρειας της Γης. (Βλ. “Eratosthenes-WIKIPEDIA”). Επειδή σήμερα είναι γνωστό ότι π = 3,1416, η διάμετρος αυτή του ενός σταδίου δίνει περίμετρο P = πd = π×1 = 3,1416 στάδια ×157,5 = 494,8 μ Αυτά τα στάδια μήκους παραπέμπουν στην ενδιάμεση περιφέρεια P μεταξύ της εξωτερικής και εσωτερικής περιφέρειας του κυκλικού περιβόλου που χρησιμοποίησε ο Δεινοκράτης για την ακριβή ογκομέτρηση των μαρμάρων, αφού σύμφωνα με τα δεδομένα της γεωμετρίας η χρήση της εξωτερικής περιφέρειας για την ογκομέτρηση των μαρμάρων πάντοτε δίνει λαθεμένα αποτελέσματα. Εκτός από αυτό η έλλειψη λεπτομερούς γνώσεως της αρχαίας αστρονομίας οδήγησε την ομάδα ανασκαφής να υπολογίσει διάμετρο D = 158,4 μ. ως αποτέλεσμα μετρήσεων έξω από τον κυκλικό τοίχο με περιμέτρους 497 μ. ή 500 μ. Βέβαια η ανάλυση μιας τέτοιας διαμέτρου D που είναι μεγαλύτερη από το ένα ελληνιστικό στάδιο οδήγησε στη λαθεμένη υπόθεση ότι το συνολικό ύψος του λιονταριού είναι 158,4/10 = 15,84 μ. καθώς και στην αυθαίρετη υπόθεση ότι το ελληνιστικό στάδιο μήκους είναι ίσο με 165 μέτρα ανεβάζοντας την περίμετρο των τειχών της Αλεξάνδρειας στο αυθαίρετο μήκος των 158,4 × 100 = 15840 μέτρα ! Αυτές οι αυθαιρεσίες είχαν ως αποτέλεσμα αφενός ο γεωλόγος της ομάδας ανασκαφής να αμφισβητήσει ακόμη και την αρχική θέση του λιονταριού, και αφετέρου η κ. Περιστέρη να μην μπορεί ποτέ να δικαιολογήσει την κατασκευή του μνημείου από το Δεινοκράτη, αφού ο Δεινοκράτης είχε εντολή για την εκπόνηση μνημείου του ενός σταδίου. Έτσι από το Σεπτέμβρη του 2014 η καθηγήτρια Όλγα Παλαγγιά αμφισβητούσε τις επίσημες ανακοινώσεις της κ. Περιστέρη. Ως γνωστό η κ. Περιστέρη διαφοροποιήθηκε αργότερα ακόμη και από την επίσημη ανακοίνωση του ΥΠ. ΠΟ. (19 Ιαν. 2015) αναφορικά με τα 3 καμένα οστά που ανήκουν στον πρώτο νεκρό (τον Ηφαιστίωνα), αφού τα υπόλοιπα οστά από το σύνολο των 550 οστών δεν ήταν καμένα επειδή κρίθηκε ότι ανήκουν σε μεταγενέστερους χρόνους, όταν δηλαδή έπαυσε το έθιμο της καύσης νεκρών. Πέρα από αυτό όταν στις 30 Σεπτ. 2015 η κ. Περιστέρη ερμήνευσε ότι το μονόγραμμα “ANT” αποδίδεται στο στρατηγό Αντίγονο το Μονόφθαλμο δικαιολογημένα ο καθηγητής Φάκλαρης έκανε αυστηρή κριτική με το ιστορικό δεδομένο ότι ο Αντίγονος ο Μονόφθαλμος ποτέ δεν διοίκησε τη Μακεδονία (Σελ. 253 του Δ τόμου) . Κάτω λοιπόν από τέτοιες ατεκμηρίωτες υποθέσεις ήταν επόμενο να δοθεί εντολή στην κ. Περιστέρη να υποβάλει στο Υπουργείο Πολιτισμού τα τεκμήρια των υποθέσεών της. Επιπλέον στις 4 Νοεμβ. 2015 με ειδικό έγγραφο το ΥΠ. ΠΟ διαβίβασε την εργασία μου με όλα τα μαθηματικά του μνημείου μαζί και με την ιστορική σειρά των γεγονότων. ( Bλ. στη WIKIA την εργασία μου “ MATHEMATICAL TOMB OF HERO HEPHAESTION”). Δυστυχώς και στη νέα παρουσίαση εργασιών στο 29ο αρχαιολογικό συνέδριο (4 Μαρτ. 2016) εξαιτίας της έλλειψης γνώσεων της αρχαίας αστρονομίας η κ. Περιστέρη προφανώς δεν κατάφερε να κατανοήσει τα νέα μαθηματικά στοιχεία με αποτέλεσμα να επαναληφθούν τα ίδια λάθη που ανακοινώθηκαν στις 30 Σεπτ. του 2015. Με αφορμή λοιπόν τα νέα αρχαιολογικά ευρήματα του τύμβου της Αμφίπολης που παρουσιάσθηκαν στο 29ο αρχαιολογικό συνέδριο, έχω την τιμή να προσθέσω και τις νέες μαθηματικές ανακαλύψεις μου που στηρίζονται στις γεωμετρικές συγκρίσεις του μνημείου με τα μαθηματικά της χρυσής τομής, που παραπέμπουν όχι μόνο στην κατασκευή του μαθηματικού τάφου από το Δεινοκράτη με το λιοντάρι να φαντάζει στην κορυφή του τύμβου, αλλά και στην εκεί λατρεία του Μ. Αλεξάνδρου. (Βλέπε στo Internet την εργασία μου “ALEXANDER’S WORSHIP IN AMPHIPOLIS” και “GOLDEN SECTION IN AMPHIPOLIS LION”). Φυσικά η ανακάλυψη της χρυσής τομής στο λιοντάρι στηρίζεται όχι μόνο στις σημερινές διαστάσεις του λιονταριού που έχει ανεγερθεί δίπλα από τον ποταμό Στρυμόνα, αλλά και στις διαστάσεις του κτίσματος που μελέτησε ο πρώην αρχαιολόγος Λαζαρίδης στην κορυφή του τύμβου. Αυτή λοιπόν η σπουδαία μαθηματική ανακάλυψη που αποδεικνύει ότι το λιοντάρι μαζί με το τετράπλευρο κτίσμα είχε συνολικό ύψος που έφθανε το 1/12 του σταδίου και φάνταζε στην κορυφή του μαθηματικού τύμβου, ανέτρεψε τις αντικρουόμενες υποθέσεις του αρχιτέκτονα και του γεωλόγου της ομάδας ανασκαφής. Συμπερασματικά λοιπόν και σύμφωνα με τη ροή των γεγονότων που καταγράφονται στον τέταρτο τόμο της Ιστορία του Ελληνικού Έθνους ( σελίδες 208, 210, 245, 251, και 253) σας γνωστοποιώ τις ακόλουθες λεπτομέρειες που δεν έχουν καμία σχέση με τις ανακοινώσεις των ανασκαφέων: Σύμφωνα με τη σελίδα 208, μετά το θάνατο του Ηφαιστίωνα (324 π.Χ.) ο Μ. Αλέξανδρος διέταξε τον αρχιτέκτονα Δεινοκράτη να σχεδιάσει στη Βαβυλώνα ένα πολύ δαπανηρό τάφο, ( όχι ηρώο), του ενός ελληνιστικού σταδίου για τον Ηφαιστίωνα που οι αρχαίες πηγές το ονομάζουν ΠΥΡΑ. Ας σημειωθεί ότι την Άνοιξη του 323 π.Χ. επέστρεψαν και οι θεωροί από το μαντείο του Άμονα της Αιγύπτου και έφεραν το χρησμό στη Βαβυλώνα που έγραφε ότι έπρεπε ο Ηφαιστίωνας να λατρεύεται ως Θεϊκός Ήρωας. Φυσικά αυτή την ιστορική πηγή ο καθένας μπορεί να την επιβεβαιώσει αν μεταβεί στο αρχαιολογικό Μουσείο της Θεσσαλονίκης, όπου υπάρχει το αναθηματικό ανάγλυφο του Ηφαιστίωνα με την επιγραφή ΔΙΟΓΕΝΗΣ ΗΦΑΙΣΤΙΩΝΙ ΗΡΩΙ. Τότε έστειλε εντολή ο Μ. Αλέξανδρος και στον Κλεομένη, στην Αίγυπτο, να ιδρύσει δυο ηρώα στη μνήμη του Ηφαιστίωνα, ενώ από τα «Υπομνήματα» του Μ. Αλεξάνδρου (σελ. 210) προκύπτει ότι ο Μ. Αλέξανδρος σχεδίαζε να κτίσει ακόμη έξη ναούς , στη Δήλο, στους Δελφούς, στη Δωδώνη, στο Δίον, στην Αμφίπολη, και στην Κύρνο της Μακεδονίας. Φυσικά, εξαιτίας της δαπανηρής ανέγερσης των ναών και της κατασκευής του μνημείου θα διαβάσει κάποιος πάλι στον τέταρτο τόμο της Ιστορίας ( σελίδα 245) ότι μετά το θάνατο του Μ. Αλεξάνδρου (323 π.Χ.) ο τότε αντιβασιλέας Περδίκκας τα ακύρωσε όλα τα σχέδια του Μ. Αλεξάνδρου μαζί και με την εκπόνηση του μνημείου του ενός σταδίου στη Βαβυλώνα. Αυτό το γεγονός το αναφέρει και η παγκόσμια ηλεκτρονική Εγκυκλοπαίδεια, η WIKIPEDIA, η οποία έχει θυγατρική τη WIKIA όπου δημοσίευσα πάνω από 20 επιστημονικές εργασίες για την Αμφίπολη που έχουν καταχωρηθεί στην κατηγορία FUNDAMENTAL PHYSICS CONCEPTS ανάμεσα από άλλες εργασίες μου της κβαντικής φυσικής καθώς ξεπερνούν τις 550 σε αριθμό. (Βλ. στο Internet “Kaliambos”) . Στη συνέχεια το 321 π.Χ. ενώ η αρμάμαξα με τη σορό του Μ. Αλεξάνδρου μετέβαινε στη Βεργίνα της Μακεδονίας όπου με εντολή του Περδίκκα θα γινόταν η ταφή του Μ. Αλεξάνδρου, (σελ. 251), ο στρατηγός Πτολεμαίος της Αιγύπτου πήγε στη Συρία με στρατό και οδήγησε την πομπή στη Μέμφιδα της Αιγύπτου όπου και έγινε η ταφή του Μ. Αλεξάνδρου. Την ίδια χρονιά ο Περδίκκας προσπαθώντας να εκδικηθεί για την ταφή του Μ. Αλεξάνδρου στη Μέμφιδα, σκοτώθηκε από τους ίδιους τους Μακεδόνες στον ποταμό Νείλο επειδή η επιθυμία του Μ. Αλεξάνδρου ήταν να ταφεί στην Αίγυπτο. Έτσι θα διαβάσει κάποιος στη σελίδα 253 ότι ως νέος αντιβασιλέας ανακηρύχθηκε στη Συρία ο στρατηγός Αντίπατρος ο οποίος επέστρεψε στη Μακεδονίας το 320 π.Χ. μαζί με τους βασιλείς και όλο το επιτελείο, όπου και έγινε η ανακάλυψη του μαθηματικού τάφου του Ηφαιστίωνα. Συγκεκριμένα στη σελίδα 253 διαβάζουμε: “Ο τελευταίος (Κάσσανδρος) πραγματικά δεν άργησε να ανησυχήσει από τις φιλοδοξίες του Αντιγόνου και έπεισε τελικά τον πατέρα του Αντίπατρο να πάρει υπό την προστασία του τη βασιλική οικογένεια και να τη μεταφέρει στη Μακεδονία μαζί με το μεγαλύτερο μέρος των βασιλικών δυνάμεων..” Είναι γεγονός πως για την ελάττωση του μεγάλου κόστους που προέβλεπε το αρχικό σχέδιο του Δεινοκράτη, προφανώς ο νέος αντιβασιλέας Αντίπατρος αφού το 320 π.Χ. παρέλαβε τα καμένα οστά του ήρωα Ηφαιστίωνα ως λείψανα λατρείας έδωσε εντολή στο Δεινοκράτη να διαμορφώσει το φυσικό λόφο Καστά σε μαθηματικό τύμβο με μικρό ύψος (ίσο με το 1/7 του σταδίου) ώστε να κρύβει το μυστικό αστρονομικό αριθμό 7 που χρησιμοποιήθηκε στην ίδρυση της ιερής πόλης της Αλεξάνδρειας. ( Βλ. στη WIKIA την εργασία μου “ PLAN OF AMPHIPOLIS TOMB”). Αυτό το γεγονός προκύπτει όχι μόνο από τα γεωμετρικά και ιστορικά στοιχεία αλλά και από την επιγραφή ΠΑΡΕΛΑΒΟΝ “ΗΦ” “ΑΝΤ” που θα πρέπει να σημαίνει « Εγώ ο αντιβασιλέας ΑΝΤΙΠΑΤΡΟΣ παρέλαβα τα λείψανα του ΗΦΑΙΣΤΙΩΝΑ». Κατά συνέπεια επειδή από τα γεγονότα κρίθηκε ως σεβαστή η επιθυμία του Μ. Αλεξάνδρου να ταφεί στην Αίγυπτο, η οριστική ταφή του έγινε στην ιερή πόλη την Αλεξάνδρεια που ίδρυσε ο ίδιος ο Αλέξανδρος το 331 π.Χ. με αρχιτέκτονα τον ίδιο το Δεινοκράτη που σχεδίασε και το μνημείο του Ηφαιστίωνα. Έτσι δόθηκε φροντίδα ώστε στο μνημείο του Ηφαιστίωνα να λατρεύεται και ο Μ. Αλέξανδρος. Αυτό το γεγονός συμπεραίνεται από τα ακόλουθα στοιχεία που αποκάλυψε η δική μου έρευνα ύστερα από σύγκριση των τειχών της Αλεξάνδρειας και των διαστάσεων του μνημείου. Αν διαβάσει κάποιος στη WIKIPEDIA το άρθρο “History of Alexandria” εκεί στο διάγραμμα ενός Γερμανού αρχαιολόγου θα ιδεί ότι η περίμετρος των τειχών της αρχαίας Αλεξάνδρειας είναι 84 στάδια = (7×12). Δηλαδή τα τείχη της ιερής πόλης του Αλεξάνδρου περιέχουν τους ιερούς αστρονομικούς αριθμούς 7 και 12. Με έκπληξη λοιπόν βλέπει κάποιος ότι οι ίδιοι ιεροί αστρονομικοί αριθμοί κρύβονται και στο μαθηματικό τάφο του Ηφαιστίωνα αφού το ύψος της κωνικής πυραμίδας είναι το 1/7 του σταδίου ενώ το συνολικό ύψος του λιονταριού είναι το 1/12 του σταδίου. Η δεύτερη απόδειξη είναι αυτή του διάσημου Βρετανού συγγραφέα Andrew Chugg o οποίος διαπίστωσε ότι οι σφίγγες που κοσμούν την είσοδο του τάφου του Ηφαιστίωνα είναι παρόμοιες με τις δυο σφίγγες που βρέθηκαν κοντά στη Μέμφιδα, εκεί δηλαδή που θάφτηκε για πρώτη φορά ο Μ. Αλέξανδρος. Και επειδή το μνημείο του Ηφαιστίωνα είχε να κάνει και με τη λατρεία του Μ. Αλεξάνδρου ο Δεινοκράτης φρόντισε και τις δυο σφίγγες να τις εμπλουτίσει με τα μαθηματικά της χρυσής τομής που αποκαλύφθηκαν όχι μόνο στη Μεγάλη Πυραμίδα του Χέοπα (2560 π.Χ.) αλλά και στην αρχιτεκτονική του Παρθενώνα (438 π.Χ). Έτσι μετά από επίπονη έρευνα ανακάλυψα ότι και οι δυο οι σφίγγες της Αμφίπολης περιέχουν τα μαθηματικά της Χρυσής Τομής.(Βλ. στη WIKIA την εργασία μου “GOLDEN SECTION IN AMPHIPOLIS SPHINXES”). Είναι γεγονός πως ο Δεινοκράτης για να τιμήσει το Θεϊκό Ήρωα Ηφαιστίωνα και το Μ. Αλέξανδρο δανείστηκε τα μαθηματικά της Χρυσής Τομής τόσο από την Πυραμίδα του Χέοπα όσο και από τον Φειδία που σχεδίασε τον Παρθενώνα με βάση τους μυστικούς αριθμούς του Πυθαγόρα και τη χρυσή τομή. Λόγου χάρη η μεγαλύτερη ανακάλυψή μου ήταν ότι ο Δεινοκράτης γνώριζε τα μαθηματικά των Καρυάτιδων του Ερέχθειου και κατασκεύασε τις δυο Καρυάτιδες με την ίδια μέθοδο της χρυσής τομής που χρησιμοποιήθηκε στο Ερέχθειο και τον Παρθενώνα. Επίσης ο Δεινοκράτης θα πρέπει να γνώριζε και το μυστικό αριθμό 1,272 = Φ0.5 που είναι η ρίζα της χρυσής τομής Φ = (1+50.5)/2 = 1,618 . Ως γνωστό η ρίζα της χρυσής τομής (Φ0.5 = 1,272) χρησιμοποιήθηκε στην κατασκευή της τετραγωνικής πυραμίδας του Χέοπα επειδή η ιερή κωνική πυραμίδα των Αιγυπτίων με ακτίνα r = 1 (μονάδα μήκους ) σύμφωνα με το μετέπειτα Πυθαγόρειο Θεώρημα είχε ύψος h = Φ0.5 και πλάγια πλευρά L = Φ . Επομένως σε μια τετραγωνική πυραμίδα με πλευρά α επειδή ο κύκλος του κώνου με ακτίνα r εγγράφεται στο τετράγωνο θα έχουμε r = α/2 οπότε το ύψος θα δίδεται από τη σχέση h = αΦ0.5/2. Έτσι από αυτή τη σχέση κατάφερα να διαμορφώσω το μαθηματικό τύπο Η = (α3Φ0.5)/(3y)2 = 1811,3 μ. που δίνει το ύψος της θεωρητικής πυραμίδας πάνω από τον Παρθενώνα. ( Βλ. στη WIKIA την εργασία μου “PARTHENON MATH AND GREAT PYRAMID”). Ως τώρα κανείς δεν γνώριζε ότι τόσο οι Καρυάτιδες της Αμφίπολης όσο και του Ερέχθειου θα μπορούσαν να εμπλουτισθούν από τα μαθηματικά της χρυσής τομής. Με τη δική μου λοιπόν έρευνα που αποκάλυψε και το μαθηματικό τύπο του ύψους της θεωρητικής πυραμίδας πάνω από τον Παρθενώνα καθώς και το γεγονός ότι και o δισκοβόλος του Μύρωνα περιέχει τη χρυσή τομή ανοίγουν νέοι ορίζοντες για περαιτέρω μαθηματική έρευνα των αρχαίων μνημείων της Ελλάδας. Ένα άλλο σημαντικό στοιχείο που παραπέμπει στη λατρεία του μεγάλου Αλεξάνδρου είναι και η κατασκευή του μαρμάρινου κυκλικού περιβόλου, όπου ο Δεινοκράτης φρόντισε να το εμπλουτίσει και αυτό με τους τότε ιερούς αριθμούς 3 και 4 του Πυθαγόρα καθώς και με τη σχέση του μυστικού μαθηματικού αριθμού π = 3,1416 και του μυστικού αριθμού Φ = 1,618.. της Χρυσής Τομής. Η ανακάλυψή μου αυτή δημοσιεύτηκε στη WIKIA με τίτλο “Relation of Pi to Phi and mystic numbers”. Όλες λοιπόν αυτές οι νέες μαθηματικές σχέσεις ανακοινώθηκαν μέσω του Υπουργείου Πολιτισμού στην ομάδα ανασκαφής της Αμφίπολης όσο και στην ειδική ομάδα της Ακρόπολης. Σε ότι αφορά το νέο εύρημα που παρουσιάσθηκε στο 29ο συνέδριο, φαίνεται πως ο ειδικός επί των γλυπτών Antonio Corso είχε την ανάλογη εμπειρία να διατυπώσει την άποψη ότι η κεφαλή του Στρατιώτη στο ανάγλυφο θα μπορούσε να μοιάζει και με το πορτραίτο του Μεγάλου Αλεξάνδρου. Αυτό όμως δεν σημαίνει ότι ο Αλέξανδρος έχει ταφεί εκεί. Δυστυχώς οι ασάφειες του συνεδρίου ήταν τόσο έντονες που πραγματικά σήμερα το νέο κομφούζιο που προκλήθηκε θα πρέπει τελικά να ξεκαθαρισθεί από τη νέα ηγεσία της ΕΦΑ Σερρών, και θα πρέπει να ανακοινωθεί ξεκάθαρα ότι ο μαθηματικός τύμβος της Αμφίπολης έγινε για την ταφή του θεϊκού ήρωα Ηφαιστίωνα και τη λατρεία του Μ. Αλεξάνδρου. Γι αυτό το λόγο το μνημείο έπρεπε να περιέχει όλα τα ιερά νούμερα και όλη τη μαθηματική γνώση που την έκρυβαν ως μυστική οι ιερείς της Αιγύπτου, ενώ τα μαθηματικά του Ευκλείδη (300 π.Χ. ) απελευθέρωσαν τη μαθηματική γνώση για την πρόοδο της επιστήμης. Όμως με την κατάκτηση της Μακεδονίας από τους Ρωμαίους (168 π.Χ.) η λατρεία του μεγάλου Αλεξάνδρου έχασε την πρώτη μεγαλοπρέπειά της. Ωστόσο αργότερα τον 3ο αιώνα μ. Χ. σύμφωνα με τα νομίσματα και τα κεραμικά που ανακαλύφθηκαν στον τάφο η αναβίωση της λατρείας του Μ. Αλεξάνδρου επέτρεψε τις νέες μεγαλοπρεπείς τελετές από τους αρχαιολάτρες Μακεδόνες. Πραγματικά σύμφωνα με τη σελίδα 200 του έκτου τόμου της Ιστορίας του Ελληνικού έθνους τον 3ο αιώνα μ. Χ. αναβίωσε η λατρεία του Μ. Αλεξάνδρου προκειμένου να αντιμετωπισθούν αυστηρότερα οι διώξεις κατά των Χριστιανών. Μάλιστα στο εξώφυλλο του έκτου τόμου ως σήμα κατατεθέν απεικονίζεται περίαπτο με τη λατρεία του Μ. Κωνσταντίνου και του Μ. Αλεξάνδρου. Βέβαια αργότερα με την άνοδο των χριστιανών στην εξουσία, όπως γράφει ο ιστορικός Ευσέβιος, έγιναν βανδαλισμοί στα αρχαία μνημεία, ενώ το τελικό σφράγισμα του τάφου πρέπει να ανάγεται στα χρόνια του αυτοκράτορα Ιουλιανού (361-363 μ. Χ.) οπότε ο τάφος μετατράπηκε σε λειψανοθήκη από πιθανούς ήρωες υπερασπιστές του μνημείου. ( Βλ. στη WIKIA την εργασία μου “ MONOGRAMS AND BONES IN AMPHIPOLIS”). Τελικά ο Μ. Θεοδόσιος το 393 μ.Χ. μαζί με την κατάργηση των Ολυμπιακών αγώνων απαγόρευσε οριστικά και τη λατρεία του Μ. Αλεξάνδρου. Πάντως αξίζει να τονίσουμε ότι στο 29ο συνέδριο παρουσιάσθηκε και η έρευνα του καθηγητή γεωλογίας του ΑΠΘ Σπύρου Παυλίδη ο οποίος χρονολόγησε υπολείμματα πυράς με τη μέθοδο του Άνθρακα 14 και έφτασε στο συμπέρασμα ότι το ξύλο από το οποίο έγιναν τα κάρβουνα πυράς μέσα στον ταφικό θάλαμο, είναι του τελευταίου τετάρτου του 4ου αιώνα π.Χ. Επίσης αναφέρθηκε και η ταφή με αναφορά σε τεφροδόχο που παραπέμπει στον πρώτο νεκρό με καύση όπως ακριβώς ανακοινώθηκε στις 19 Ιαν. του 2015 από την ίδια ομάδα ανασκαφής στο Υπουργείο Πολιτισμού. Δυστυχώς η κ. Περιστέρη αφού τότε άλλαξε άποψη λέγοντας ότι η καύση οστών θα μπορούσε να είναι και αποτέλεσμα ανθρωποθυσιών εξακολουθεί να επιμένει ότι ο μαθηματικός τύμβος δεν είναι μνημείο ταφής αλλά ηρώο που έγινε κατά παραγγελία του Μ. Αλεξάνδρου, παρότι όλα τα σχέδια του Μ. Αλεξάνδρου ακυρώθηκαν από τον πρώτο αντιβασιλέα Περδίκκα το 323 π.Χ. και παρότι εντολή για ηρώο δεν δόθηκε στο Δεινοκράτη αλλά στον Κλεομένη στην Αίγυπτο. Αντίθετα η γεωμετρική ανάλυση της πραγματικής περιμέτρου με μήκος π = 3,1416 στάδια = 494,8 μ. με οδήγησε στο συμπέρασμα ότι ο μαθηματικός τάφος του Ηφαιστίωνα σχετίζεται όχι μόνο με τους αστρονομικούς αριθμούς 7 και 12 των τειχών της Αλεξάνδρειας αλλά και με τα μαθηματικά του Παρθενώνα καθώς και με τη μεγάλη πυραμίδα του Χέοπα που περιέχει το μυστικό αριθμό 1,272 που είναι η ρίζα ( Φ0.5) της χρυσής τομής Φ = (1+50.5)/2 = 1, 618. Από τα γεωμετρικά στοιχεία του περιβόλου συμπεραίνεται ότι σίγουρα ο Δεινοκράτης γνώριζε την ακριβή τιμή του π = 3,1416 πριν από τα μαθηματικά του Αρχιμήδη που παραπέμπει στην περίμετρο του τύμβου. Από τα κανονικά στοιχεία της περιμέτρου του περιβόλου στην Αμφίπολη απέδειξα ότι η τιμή του π =3,1416 δίδεται από τον παρακάτω μαθηματικό τύπο που είναι το αποτέλεσμα των μυστικών αριθμών π, 3, 4 και Φ0.5 της ιερής κωνικής πυραμίδας των Αιγυπτίων. Δηλαδή π = 3,1416 = 4/Φ0.5 - 0.003 = 4/1,272 - 0.003 = 3,1416 Ασφαλώς πολλές από αυτές τις μαθηματικές ανακαλύψεις που παραπέμπουν στο μαθηματικό τάφο του Ηφαιστίωνα όπου λατρεύονταν και ο Μ. Αλέξανδρος παρότι κοινοποιήθηκαν στην κ. Περιστέρη φαίνεται ότι λόγω μαθηματικής δυσκολίας αγνοήθηκαν παντελώς με αποτέλεσμα στο 29ο αρχαιολογικό συνέδριο να επαναληφθούν οι ίδιες ατεκμηρίωτες υποθέσεις και να προκαλέσουν μεγαλύτερη ασάφεια αναφορικά με το ποιος έχει θαφτεί στο υποθετικό ηρώο του Ηφαιστίωνα. Έτσι σε πολλές εφημερίδες γράφτηκε ότι η Αμφίπολη ξανά διχάζει τους επιστήμονες και ότι τις συζητήσεις προκάλεσαν τόσο η χρονολογική ασάφεια στις οικοδομικές φάσεις του ταφικού συγκροτήματος όσο και οι συσχετισμοί περί Μεγάλου Αλέξανδρου και Ηφαιστίωνα στις υποθέσεις εργασίας από τη μελέτη των ευρημάτων των τριών και πλέον ετών της ανασκαφής από την επικεφαλής της ομάδας Κατερίνα Περιστέρη. Βέβαια η νέα σύγχυση που προκλήθηκε από τις νέες ανακοινώσεις του 29ου αρχαιολογικού συνεδρίου δεν φαίνεται πια να προκάλεσε παγκόσμιο ενδιαφέρον αφού οι ανασκαφείς δεν έγραψαν καμία εργασία στην Αγγλική γλώσσα. Αντίθετα αν γράψει κάποιος στο διαδίκτυο “Kaliambos” θα βρει πάνω από 20 εργασίες μου για την Αμφίπολη που διευκρινίζουν μέσω των μαθηματικών και των ιστορικών πηγών ότι στον μαθηματικό αυτό τάφο το 320 π.Χ. μεταφέρθηκαν ως λείψανα λατρείας τα καμένα οστά του Θεϊκού Ήρωα Ηφαιστίωνα όπου μέσω της αρχιτεκτονικής και των αγαλμάτων της χρυσής τομής λατρεύτηκε και ο Μ. Αλέξανδρος ως το 393 μ.Χ. ΤΕΚΜΗΡΙΑ ΤΟΥ MNHMEIOY ΚΑΙ ΧΡΗΣΗ ΤΩΝ ΜΑΘΗΜΑΤΙΚΩΝ ΓΙΑ ΤΗΝ ΑΠΟΚΑΤΑΣΤΑΣΗ ΤΟΥ Συμπερασματικά θα λέγαμε ότι το πρώτο τεκμήριο είναι η ανακάλυψη της διαμέτρου d = 1 στάδιο με μήκους ίσο με 157,5 μ. όπως καταγράφεται στη σελίδα 208. Η διάμετρος αυτή δίνει την κανονική περίμετρο P = π = 3,1416 στάδια = 494,8 μ. που παραπέμπουν στη γνώση της τιμής του π από το Δεινοκράτη ο οποίος προφανώς την πήρε από τα μυστικά νούμερα του μαντείου του Άμονα μαζί με το χρησμό του θεϊκού ήρωα Ηφαιστίωνα. Ως απόδειξη του θεϊκού ήρωα είναι το σημερινό αναθηματικό ανάγλυφο που βρίσκεται στο αρχαιολογικό μουσείο της Θεσσαλονίκης. Επίσης από το ύψος του τύμβου που περιέχει τον ίδιο αστρονομικό αριθμό 7 των τειχών της Αλεξάνδρειας συμπεραίνεται ότι το λόφο τον διαμόρφωσε ο ίδιος ο Δεινοκράτης που σχεδίασε την ίδρυση της Αλεξάνδρειας. Επίσης από τα τρία καμένα οστά της ανακοίνωσης του Υπουργείου Πολιτισμού (19 Ιαν. 2015) και την αναφορά σε τεφροδόχο (4 Μαρτ. 2016) καθώς και την αρχική εντολή του Μ. Αλεξάνδρου στο Δεινοκράτη να σχεδιάσει μνημείο ταφής του Ηφαιστίωνα, αποδεικνύεται ότι ο τύμβος περιέχει τον τάφο του Ηφαιστίωνα αφού η εντολή για ηρώο δόθηκε στον Κλεομένη της Αιγύπτου και όχι στον Δεινοκράτη. Εκτός αυτού ο περίλαμπρος ναός που προβλέπονταν να ανεγερθεί στην Αμφίπολη ακυρώθηκε από τον Περδίκκα μετά από το θάνατο του Μ. Αλεξάνδρου. Έτσι η κατασκευή του μαθηματικού τάφου του Ηφαιστίωνα στην Αμφίπολη δεν έγινε με εντολή του Μ. Αλεξάνδρου αλλά με εντολή του νέου αντιβασιλέα Αντίπατρου καθώς το τεκμηριώνουν όχι μόνο τα γεωμετρικά και ιστορικά στοιχεία αλλά και το μονόγραμμα “ANT”. Αντίθετα η υπόθεση περί Αντίγονου Μονόφθαλμου καταρρίπτεται μέσω των ιστορικών πηγών από τον καθηγητή Παν. Φάκλαρη. Άλλωστε και στην παγκόσμια ηλεκτρονική εγκυκλοπαίδεια, τη WIKIPEDIA, αναφέρεται ότι ο Αντίγονος ο Μονόφθαλμος δεν διοίκησε ποτέ τη Μακεδονία. Η πιο σημαντική απόδειξη ότι ο μαθηματικός τύμβος της Αμφίπολης κατασκευάσθηκε από το Δεινοκράτη για τον Ηφαιστίωνα είναι η ανακάλυψη του μονογράμματος του Ηφαιστίωνα γεγονός που ενισχύεται τόσο από τα καμένα οστά και την αναφορά στην τεφροδόχο όσο και από την ανάλυση του ραδιενεργού άνθρακα 14 που παρουσιάσθηκε στο 29ο αρχαιολογικό συνέδριο. Τελικά και μια άλλη μαθηματική απόδειξη που ακυρώνει τις αντικρουόμενες υποθέσεις των ανασκαφέων είναι η ανακάλυψη της χρυσής τομής στο λιοντάρι που στηρίζεται όχι μόνο στις σημερινές διαστάσεις του λιονταριού αλλά και στις διαστάσεις του κτίσματος που μελέτησε ο πρώην αρχαιολόγος Λαζαρίδης στην κορυφή του τύμβου. Αυτό επιβεβαιώνει και το γεγονός ότι το λιοντάρι σχεδιάστηκε από το Δεινοκράτη ώστε να περιέχει τον ίδιο αστρονομικό αριθμό 12 που χρησιμοποίησε ο ίδιος στην Αλεξάνδρεια το 331 π.Χ. Κάτω λοιπόν από αυτές τις σύντομες διευκρινήσεις και αποδείξεις θα πρέπει η νέα ηγεσία της ΕΦΑ Σερρών να ανακοινώσει επίσημα όχι μόνο τις κανονικές διαστάσεις του μνημείου αλλά και τις διαστάσεις των γλυπτών που στηρίχθηκαν στα μαθηματικά της χρυσής τομής ώστε η μελλοντική αποκατάσταση του μνημείου και των γλυπτών να στηρίζονται στα μαθηματικά του Δεινοκράτη.